


Faith and Foam Fingers

by Cyanne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Paradigm Shift Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanne/pseuds/Cyanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Rodney and Caden watching the NFL playoffs. It doesn't look good for the home team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith and Foam Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Set in mausi's Paradigm Shift (http://ps-verse.livejournal.com) universe.
> 
> Thanks to oriolegirl for the beta and for catching my stupid typing mistakes. Any remaining errors are my own.

The three members of the McKay-Sheppard family were all settled and ready to go a half-hour before kickoff. Rodney had drawn the line at having to endure any more of the preshow than that, saying that thirty minutes of babble was all that he could stand.

John and Rodney had claimed the couch, John slouching against one arm as usual with Rodney half lying on him. Rodney intended to be fully in his arms by the end of the first quarter, also as per usual when they watched tv together. Caden was settled in on the floor in front of them, wrapped in his fleece Colts blanket, foam #1 finger on the floor next to him, wearing his Peyton Manning replica jersey--the cheapest version of the ones available, they were not about to pay full price for something he was going to outgrow in three months and  luckily he was too young to know the difference.

They had what appeared to be three quarters of the snack food aisle arranged on the coffee table, thanks to Rodney's earlier trip to the store, and the DVR was recording the game for endless replays over the long football-less summer to come, provided the Colts won of course. They had to win, the thought of the alternative terrified Rodney.

Raven, their orange tabby cat, had been scared out of the room by Caden's screaming during the player introductions and was now hiding safely under the bed. Rodney looked longingly in the direction of their bedroom. Seeing the direction of his glance, John tightened his arms around him, and whispered, "No escaping, you're staying right here with us." With a soft sigh, Rodney turned his eyes back to the screen. John had won the coin toss to name the cat and thought the irony was hysterical. That was three years ago and Rodney was still teasing him about it.

Seven and a half minutes into the game the Colts were down by a touchdown. More worryingly, they were playing like crap. This did not bode well, although Caden was still as enthusiastic as he'd been at the start of the game, cheering every time his team touched the ball

"Baltimore's gotta be loving this, " Rodney said to John under his breath, leaning forward grab a handful of popcorn. He fed half to John before scooping up another handful and leaning back against John again, arching his back in a blatant attempt for attention. It worked, as John reached up to stroke his hair and Rodney manfully resisted the urge to purr.

"You hated Baltimore, said they ruined perfectly good crab cakes with lemon."

"I hate everyplace that does that," Rodney said. "But I know what it's like, I miss my Jets. I don't  care if the Great One is the coach, it's blasphemy in the desert, is what it is. Phoenix, my ass," his finished quietly, mindful of Caden and his parroting skills when it came to language he shouldn't know but usually did anyway.

"At least your Sens are doing well. And the Leafs still, " John paused and took quick look at Caden, "you know."

"Suck, " Rodney turned his head to mouth at him. They were getting good at talking around their son, although they knew it was only a matter of time before he caught on. Caden took after both of them and was too smart for his parents' own good. Jeannie took great joy in pointing this out every time the families got together.

By the 5 minute mark of the second quarter the score was 14 to 3 Patriots and Rodney was strategizing ways to change the channel and distract Caden from the bloodshed on the field.

"Theys losing," Caden said sadly, tearing his eyes away from the shot of a dejected Peyton Manning holding his helmet and looking down on the sideline.

"No, this is beyond losing, they're getting killed," Rodney muttered under his breath.

"Rodney," John threatened.

 

"Come here, kiddo, " Rodney told Caden, as gently as he knew how, and carefully settled his son on his lap.

"What's wrong with them, Papa, " Caden asked in small voice. "Make them play better," he commanded in the manner of a three-and-a-half-year-old who believed his parents could do anything.

John picked up the remote and hit mute and Rodney gave him a half smile in thanks. Caden didn't need to hear the endless rehashing of how his team had self destructed. It <I> _hurt </I>_ watching his son hurt, and he knew John felt the same way.

"I wish I could, kiddo. I know it's hard to watch when they're playing like this. Your favorite team can always break your heart, it's part of falling in love, but it's always worth it." He smiled at John. Rodney knew he was still not the greatest with words, neither of them would ever have Teyla's gifts, but he hoped he was getting through. He looked down at the little boy in his arms and dropped a small kiss on his head, desperately casting about for something positive to say. "You remember how happy you were every time they won this season, and when you knew they made the playoffs. And then they beat, um, "

"The Ravens, " John said quickly.

He threw his lover a grateful look and continued, "That was pretty awesome, right? And last week they ran all over Kansas City. It's been good so far." The first two games of the playoffs had been a joy to watch with Caden as the Colts ran roughshod over the opposition and their son reveled in it. Today, not so much.

Caden gave a tentative smile. Encouraged that he wasn't completely blowing this, Rodney kept going, "Remember  the good games, okay, and there's always next year. Trust me, I know all about next year. Let's watch the end of the game. You gotta root for your boys, even when they aren't doing so well. And you never know what might happen. Okay?"

If life in the Pegasus galaxy had taught him nothing else, it was that. The proof was in the man sitting beside him and the child in his arms.

"Okay, Papa," Caden agreed, and if it wasn't the wild cheering of earlier, it wasn't the hopelessness of a few minutes ago either. Rodney would take what he could get.

"He's right, Padawan. Go get your blanket and come up here with us," John said, "and we'll watch the rest of it together."

To Rodney's dismay Caden also picked up the blue foam finger; he knew he was going to be whacked in the face with it more than once before the end of the game. He took a swig of beer to console himself. After that performance, he deserved it, and he figured he needed alcohol to get through the rest of this game.

Eyes sparkling, John mouthed "thanks" to Rodney over Caden's head. Rodney loved that look, loved it even more when John wore it because of him. Caden and his Colts paraphernalia nested in between them, the three settled in to watch the second half of the game. Rodney hoped it wasn't as brutal as the first; he couldn’t stand watching his son so crushed.

But maybe, just maybe, the Colts could pull off a Hail Mary of their own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the ever patient mausi who is one of the most generous fans I have ever seen when it comes to not only allowing but encouraging others to play in her sandbox. We had a friendly bet on the Colts/Ravens game back in January and my Ravens lost. This is my long overdue fic (June 2007) to pay off the bet, hope you like it hon. The Colts came back to win the game 38-34 and went on to win the 2007 Superbowl. Bastards. But I mean that in the nicest possible way.


End file.
